1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder block manufacturing method, a dummy cylinder liner, and a dummy cylinder liner manufacturing method.
2. Background Information
There is an existing cylinder block manufacturing method for manufacturing an aluminum alloy cylinder block having a cast-in iron-based cylinder liner (e.g., International Patent Publication No. WO2005/003540). In the cylinder block manufacturing method presented in International Patent Publication No. WO2005/003540, a cavity is formed between an end face of a deck surface side of a cylinder liner and a movable die and molten aluminum alloy is injected into the cavity. The entire cylinder liner, including the end face on the deck surface side thereof, is covered by the molten aluminum alloy material. This method serves to manufacture a so-called “overcasting type” cylinder block. When manufacturing a cylinder block, it is necessary to include a preheating step to heat the dies to a prescribed temperature in order to achieve good circulation of the molten metal. When manufacturing an aluminum alloy cylinder block having a cast-in iron-based cylinder liner, recycling of material used in the dummy cylinder block cast in the preheating step becomes a problem. In other words, in order to re-melt the dummy cylinder block as recycled material, it is necessary to remove the iron-based cylinder liner from the aluminum alloy dummy cylinder block. In order to avoid the step of removing the iron-based cylinder liner, the idea of using an aluminum alloy cylinder liner in the preheating step has been proposed (e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 04-9261).